to admit your beauty
by Schwarzer Hyparete
Summary: Dazai tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan Chuuya; segala hal tentangnya begitu sempurna dan tidak pernah terasa hambar di indranya.


Dazai tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan Chuuya; segala hal tentangnya begitu sempurna dan tidak pernah terasa hambar di indranya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka and Harukawa35

I own nothing from the original work and gain no profit from this work.

((A fic complimenting this hot-damn-sexy creature.))

* * *

Rasanya lucu bagi Dazai melihat Chuuya di bawahnya. Pemuda itu biasanya bersikap kasar dan tidak memberi Dazai apa pun selain ejekan dan tatapan tajam. Tapi kali itu, Chuuya tampak sama sekali tidak menyeramkan atau mengancam—ia seolah kehilangan kuasanya dan menjadi penurut; memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan suara parau; memintanya untuk lebih, lebih, _dan_ _lebih_ ; menuntutnya untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Dan Dazai tidak menolak. Lagipula, Chuuya tampak begitu manis hingga tenggorokannya terasa gatal ingin tertawa.

Dazai pikir itu lucu melihat Chuuya begitu terekspos di depan matanya. Kulitnya terlihat terlalu lembut untuk seseorang yang kasar seperti Chuuya. Juga punggung yang tampak begitu kokoh tapi juga kecil dan ramping di bagian pinggangnya. Bahunya pun lebar namun juga rapuh di mata Dazai hingga ia bimbang antara ingin membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk antara leher dan bahu rekannya itu —dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya yang khas untuk kemudian disimpan rapat-rapat dalam memorinya— atau justru merengkuhnya, melindunginya, memilikinya seutuhnya. Dan, ah, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengagumi dada bidang dan perut yang agak terbentuk itu dengan kecupan—dua, tiga, puluhan, bahkan lebih banyak kecupan penuh nafsu.

"Dazai..."

Suara Chuuya saat memanggil namanya _seperti itu_ seolah membuatnya gila. Tiap deru napasnya yang memburu dan menyapa kulitnya bahkan bisa membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik. Ini konyol. Ini gila. Betapa mereka bisa menjadi begitu berkebalikan dengan diri mereka yang biasanya, hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang saling mereka beri serta kecupan-kecupan yang mereka curi. Semua itu seperti membuat mereka lupa diri. Dazai tidak pernah dan tidak pernah suka kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, tapi melihat sisi Chuuya yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun selain dirinya setiap kali mereka melakukan ini—Dazai _menyukainya_. Wajah Chuuya memerah sepenuhnya—dari leher hingga telinganya, matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari sorotan mematikan digantikan oleh mata setengah menutup yang pandangannya berkabut oleh nafsu dan gairah—dan, oh, apa Dazai melihat sepercik permohonan di sana? Racauan, erangan, desahan, dan nama kecil Dazai tidak berhenti meluncur dari bibirnya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup mengikuti ritme yang Dazai entakkan, terlihat manis, dan Dazai merasakan kebutuhan untuk kembali mencumbu bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Sungguh, ini gila. Konyol jika Dazai merasa senang dan tidak keberatan dengan candu yang memabukkan membanjiri dirinya hingga meluap-luap dari dadanya. Dazai benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini, tapi tawa itu seketika lenyap dari tenggorokannya ketika Chuuya meraih tengkuknya dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Sedetik ia terkesiap, kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringai sebelum ia memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengikuti gerakan lidah lawan mainnya yang begitu menggairahkan.

Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, dan di dunia itu, Nakahara Chuuya bukan lagi Nakahara Chuuya yang orang-orang kenal. Chuuya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, hanya Dazai yang bisa melihatnya. Hanya Dazai yang memilikinya. Hanya Dazai yang bisa membuat Chuuya menjadi seperti itu. Chuuya pula yang bisa membuat Dazai menjadi segila ini. Meski Dazai masih tidak mengerti, ia tidak begitu peduli—lagipula, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Chuuya tunduk pada setiap sentuhan Dazai. Dazai menurut untuk memuaskan Chuuya. Kedudukan mereka berdua seimbang tanpa ada yang dirugikan. Keduanya sama-sama menuntut, sama-sama menginginkan, sama-sama menyerahkan.

Chuuya menggeram dengan suara rendah dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang, mempertontonkan lehernya yang jenjang (sementara _choker_ hitam yang biasa menyembunyikannya sudah terabaikan entah di mana). Dazai mengambil kesempatan itu; membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chuuya, meninggalkan jejak merah di tiap kecupan, membaui Chuuya bagai ganja—dirinya tidak pernah terasa hambar di tiap indra Dazai. Ia tidak pernah bosan memandangi Chuuya dari berbagai sisi, dan memandangi pemuda itu dari atas sini adalah favoritnya. Chuuya menampilkan banyak ekspresi setiap saat Dazai di dekatnya dan ia selalu senang melihat wajah-wajah itu, tapi ekspresi kali ini—ia rasa ia tidak bisa lebih puas lagi dengan paras sempurna itu.

Suhu udara di ruangan itu makin meningkat seiring kehangatan yang berputar di perut mereka, memberi sensasi aneh yang amat dinanti di bagian bawah mereka. Tak lama setelah saling berbagi sentuhan yang terasa membara di tiap inci kulit, beberapa ciuman panas yang dalam dan lama, serta lebih banyak kata-kata pujian yang tersamar dalam desahan yang kian kasar, mereka berdua hanyut dalam euforia yang meledak-ledak. Suara Chuuya yang memanggil namanya selagi ia menahan diri agar tidak kehilangan kendali terdengar seperti lantunan melodi di telinganya. Dazai kemudian menyusulnya; menggumamkan nama Chuuya tepat di telinganya saat kedua lengan Chuuya melingkari tubuhnya dan membawanya merapat.

Dazai menyingkirkan helai-helai _auburn_ yang menutupi kening Chuuya—agak basah oleh keringat, tapi mengejutkannya masih terasa begitu lembut ketika jemarinya menyisiri rambutnya. Ia menyandarkan keningnya ke kening Chuuya, menyesap eksistensi mereka, hanya berdua, di tiap detik yang berlalu. Pandangan mereka beradu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, dan di mata biru Chuuya, ia seakan melihat replika laut, atau langit cerah musim panas—Dazai _menemukan dunia_ di mata Chuuya, dan ia enggan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata itu.

Senyum menyapa bibirnya malu-malu, kemudian Dazai membiarkan mulutnya melepas tawa yang dari tadi ia tahan. Chuuya memberengut dan melayangkan pukulannya pada Dazai, tapi Dazai lebih cepat darinya dan menangkap tangannya dengan mudah. Ia menarik tangan Chuuya mendekat, kemudian memberi kecupan di buku jarinya. Lembut dan perlahan, seolah tangan dalam genggamannya itu dapat hancur begitu saja jika ia tidak berhati-hati meski pada kenyataannya tangan itu pula yang bisa membuatnya terlempar berpuluh-puluh meter jauhnya. Rona merah menjalari pipinya, dan Dazai kembali terkekeh.

"Nah, Chuuya, sekarang katakan kata-kata ajaibnya!" Dazai berucap riang. Sementara itu, Chuuya hanya menatapnya tidak suka dan membalas "Apa?!" dengan suara kasar, seperti biasanya.

"Katakan 'terima kasih', Chuuya. Lagipula hari ini kau berulang tahun, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku!"

"Tidak sudi," balas Chuuya singkat, menatap Dazai jijik.

"Jahat." Dazai cemberut. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. "Kalau begitu—" ia sengaja memutus kalimatnya sendiri dengan mengecup puncak kepala Chuuya dan memainkan sejumput rambut di bahu kirinya dengan manja, "—katakan 'aku mencintaimu'?"

Chuuya mendecih pelan sementara Dazai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil membuat Chuuya luluh, dan _ia tahu benar_ Chuuya tidak akan mengelak. Tawa geli hampir lolos dari mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba Chuuya menariknya mendekat, mencium bibirnya singkat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya sembari berbisik, "Kau sudah tahu aku sangat membencimu."

Itu bukan jawaban yang Dazai pinta, tapi ia puas; gerak-gerik Chuuya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, Dazai sama sekali tidak protes dan mendekap Chuuya makin erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **a/n:**

Okay, fine. This supposed to be published on April 29th, but I was merrily procrastinating. Happy belated birthday, Chuuya (and I'm five days late, how great), lots of love from Dazai and ... jangan pundung terus, kamu jadi keliatan bego.


End file.
